19-9 Battle of Dawn
|maiden = Veil of Stars |s drop = Fluorescent Light |princess = Church Hospital |s drop2 = |previous = |next = |tags = |quest = Seek Taisho Dress :Future Capriccio :New Fashion :Gear Memory}} Story: As dusk falls, Gray Raven's plane lands at the Tyre Coalition base with Nikki and friends in tow. Will they see the coming dawn, or endless night? Dialogue Part 1: * (The plane lands precisely in front of the gate to the League Till's headquarters. Soldiers approach the plane in droves and surround it, then suddenly burst into laughter) * (Not until they were escorted outside the plane did they see the words on the plane) * (A gift to Colonel Nidhogg) * League Soldier: Sir, we found this in the cabin. * (The case containing White Blossom sails through the air and lands on the snow-covered ground. A soldier opens it, unfolding the glittering outfit before his peers) * League Sergeant: This is...the White Blossom that the Colonel ordered Shade to retrieve? It's indeed a great gift. Take the case carefully to the Colonel now! * Nikki: No, you cannot!... * League Soldier: Little girl, you should never touch such a treasure in the first place. You are so weak that you cannot even protect yourself. * Nikki: Then...if I can defeat you...will you return White Blossom to me? * (The soldiers are caught off-guard by Nikki's question, but then burst into scornful laughter yet again) * League Soldier: At a time like this, seriously? Didn't you hear what happened in Cloud City? The era of styling contest child play is over! * Nikki: I just want to know... If you want to accept my challenge? * Kimi: Nikki! Drop it, they may use violence... * Momo: Nikki... * League Soldier: Whatever. Styling contest, hmm? Let's do it! We don't want others to say we defeat you without honor. * League Soldier: I'll give you a chance for a fair match! * Kimi: Ah... Nikki, so this is your plan. * Nikki: Yes... Just as I predicted, these people won't use force because they are too coward to face the pain of the curse. * Nikki: Momo, Kimi, rest assured, I won't lose to them! * (The match begins. Nikki eventually emerges victorious, with a narrow margin) * League Soldier: I didn't expect a little girl like you to be so strong... but don't forget, you're facing an entire army! * Nidhogg: You've lost. Do we need more losses? * League Soldier: Ah!...uh... My apologies, Colonel Nidhogg! * (The soldiers split and Nidhogg walked up to Nikki and others.) * Nidhogg: Hand over White Blossom and you'll be free to go. * (Kimi looks at White Blossom in the case. She finally understands the situation her father faced before and, just like him, makes the same decision) * Kimi: It's yours. But please, promise me one thing... * Nidhogg: I'll arrange for someone to escort you back. * Kimi: Deal. * Nikki: ...Kimi! * Kimi: It's okay, Nikki...White Blossom is indeed important, but what's more important is protecting my friends and family. * Kimi: I won't put your lives in jeopardy over an outfit. * Nikki: But...that's the White Blossom! The signature treasure of the Apple Apparel Group! Chairman Schiller's masterpiece, and a testament to your parents' love... * Nikki: On the plane, you said you'd never give up, even when it was hopeless...I won't give up either! Not this time! * Nikki: Colonel Nidhogg, I challenge you to a matching competition...! * Nidhogg: You don't stand a chance. * Nidhogg: But... I will honor your courage and faith in your friends. I accept your challenge. At this point in the game, the player will lose to Nidhogg in the resulting styling battle. Part 2: * (Under the weight of the dark night, Dawnblade's light dims like a flickering candle. The Dark Verdict became stronger than ever. Suddenly, the sword flashes and strikes Nikki.) * Kimi: Nikki!!! * Momo: Nikki!!! No!!! * (Kimi and Momo run forward and try to pull Nikki away, but the Dark Verdict has made its judgement; none can escape) * (At the critical moment, a bright light flashes before the Dark Verdict, and a young man in a white robe appears in front of Nikki) * Silver-haired Man: Nidhogg... * Silver-haired Man: Is this blood-stained world the truth you seek?! * (The silver-haired young man swings his sword and suppresses Nidhogg's dark blade. His sword looks the same as Nikki's Dawnblade, but added a warm bright light.) Part 3: Cutscene Transcript: :The pale light in your hand :cannot kill your dark past * (The support of the silver-hair young man balanced the strength of both parties.) * (Wearing straight white robes, the army look like ghosts, their spikes like aurora. In a moment, the frontline of the League collapsed.) * (At this time, someone picks up Nikki and carries her towards the nearest barracks) * Nikki: Ace? Why are you here? * (The purple-haired lady smiles at Nikki when she draws her long sword quickly and blocks a dagger of a League.) * Ace: You'll soon find out. * (Ace escorts Nikki and others out of the League's base to an airship.) * Debbie: Too slow, Ace! Way too slow! I told you they'd slow you down, so why go back for them? * Ace: That's not their fault! Also, you kept saying you want to compete with her after you met her in Lor River City... Tell me I'm wrong? * Debbie: Yeah, yeah, you're right, of course... That's why I'm waiting for you here! * Debbie: Ok, Nikki, come compete with me! The theme is modern Cloud attire with steampunk accents! Don't you think of getting onboard if you lose! Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Chapter 19 II Daybreak War Category:Stages